The Fallen Goddess
by Avis1225
Summary: There have always been 4 goddesses that ruled Gamindustri. There's Purple Heart, White Heart, Black Heart, and Green Heart. But what if I told you that there were actually 5 goddesses? You obviously don't know who it is. Nobody remembers her. ...Well... actually... there are 2 goddesses that remember her, maybe 1.
1. Unfair Battle

**A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy the story seeing as it's my first time making a neptunia story!** **As per usual, I own nothing except for this original story**.

* * *

 ***First Person POV***

Celestia. Home to all the goddesses of Gamindustri. So it's home to 3 people. Me, Purple Heart, and White heart. We each have our own nations and citizens that we protect from monsters and other hostiles. You'd think that with the energy our citizens give us (which is share energy) that we'd be able to share the land together and be friends.

"Newbie! I'm gonna crush you and destroy that nation of yours!"

"White Heart. We said we would split the nation. You get one half while I get the other."

"I can do whatever the hell I want with my half, Purple Heart! I'll firstly send all the citizens my way, and then destroy that part of it!"

"Ummm...you do realize I'm here, right?"

"STAY OUT OF IT NEWBIE/NEO HEART!"

Yep. Only friends talk about taking everything you've worked on. _We're GREAT friends!_ _**I so totally don't want to kill these 2 or anything.**_ Yep. Not at all! My eye is twitching out of happiness! Yeah that's right! _**Happiness.**_

Jokes aside, I am Neo Heart. A new CPU to this little thing. The 2 that are arguing are White Heart and Purple Heart. Apparently, they have this rivalry that they don't want anyone to be in, so they get rid of any competition possible. Honestly, I think they just love each other and want to spend their days together. I ship it.

"White Heart," Purple Heart said while summoning her katana, "Let's worry about this after we defeat the enemy in front of us."

"Yeah okay," White Heart grumbled. She then summoned her hammer, "Okay Newbie. Let's see what you've got."

I summoned my weapon (which was a laser scythe. Pretty cool, huh) and prepared myself for the upcoming battle. "I won't let you take my Portabe without a fight!"

 ***Third Person POV***

Seeing that she was outnumbered, Neo Heart remained on the defensive, waiting for either goddess to attack. White Heart charged headfirst towards her. She tried to slam Neo's right side, but she blocked it with her blade. Purple Heart then charged towards Neo's left side and prepared her blade to strike. She saw this, and activated her wings and flew in the air, away from the 2. They both followed her, with a bit of hate in their eyes.

 **"Snake Slash!**

Neo Heart slashed her scythe downwards towards the duo. She made a green energy wave that went straight for the 2 goddesses. They effortlessly dodged the wave.

When they finally got to her, Purple Heart went to slash at Neo Heart's stomach, but the scythe-weilding goddess blocked it with the snath (the shaft) of her weapon. Suddenly, she felt immense pain as she was hammered from behind by White Heart. This made Neo Heart's wings temporarily deactivate, causing her to fall a foot before her wings came back online. Since she wasn't getting anywhere acting defensively, Neo Heart decided to go on the offensive.

She flew straight up towards White Heart and swung her scythe downwards on her. The white goddess successfully blocked it with her hammer, but that allowed Neo Heart to pull the hammer towards the ground, leaving White Heart defenseless. Seeing her opportunity, Neo punched White in the face, causing her to stagger a little bit. Purple Heart then came in and tried to stab Neo from behind. Using her instincts, she moved to the left; dodging most of the attack, but getting a cut on her arm. Coincidentally, that arm was holding her weapon. Once Neo Heart dropped her weapon, White Heart saw the opportunity and kicked the goddess in the gut.

You see, since Planeptune (Purple Heart's nation) and Lowee (White Heart's nation) have been around longer than Portabe (Neo Heart's nation), they've gotton more shares; thus making the goddesses stronger. So White Heart's kick to Neo Heart's gut felt like a cinder block being thrown at her. Safe to say that she had the wind knocked out of her. While she was trying to recover, Purple Heart slashed at her back, creating a pretty big gash. White Heart resummoned her hammer and brought it down directly on the slash mark.

"Gah!" Neo Heart yelled as she was sent plummeting to the ground. She couldn't stop or slow down at all because Purple Heart's katana ruined her wings. She landed hard on the ground, creating a little crater with her in the middle. She tried to get up, but that action alone almost caused her to revert back to normal, so she just stayed on the ground.

 ***First Person POV***

Geez! That one hurt a lot! Let me see if I can- Aaagh! That hurt like Hades! Maybe I shouldn't get up. Yeah, if they think I'm dead, then maybe they'll leave me alone.

"Comeon Newbie! Get up! Unless you're telling me that puny punch was all you had!" White Heart yelled angrily at her, cleaning up the punch she received so it was no longer visible.

Stay quiet! Stay motionless! Very easy to do in my condition by the way.

"Pathetic! You're not even worthy of a nation if you don't have the strength to protect it!"

Okay. Now that one pissed me off. Screw this! "W...What do yo-*cough* you mean? I'm fa...facing 2 CP-*cough* CPUs that are...stronger than me! So tell me bitch! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WIN?!"

I looked up to see White Heart slightly taken aback for a second. Good enough for me. Then, Purple Heart decided to speak, "While you _are_ met with a difficult fight, here you are. You have given up. Does your nation mean so little that you've given up trying to protect it?"

Darn it Purple Heart! Now I have to get up! Comeon body! Move without losing HDD! Comeon! MOVE!

"Even after your words she still won't move. She really doesn't need to be a goddess. Meaning, she's gotta go!" White Heart said angrily.

I really hate you now White Heart. I'm trying to move!

"I agree." Purple Heart said to her companion. Wait! Purple Heart!? I thought you were the better one! "This world has no reason to harbour fake goddesses."

The 2 superiors then picked up my limp body, Purple on my left and White on my right. They then carried me to the edge of the rock formation we were on. No...they wouldn't. Right..?

"Newbie! Any last words before you retire from being a goddess?" White Heart asked as she and Purple Heart balanced me on the ledge.

Okay, they really are doing this! I guess this is the end of me. I was only around for a good couple of months before this moment, so I guess there's only one thing left to say.

"Hades will save a seat for you 2 in hell."

"Yeah...it might take us a few centuries to get there, but keep our seats warm for us." White Heart said with a twisted smile. She and Purple Heart then let go of me as I fell down from Celestia into the normal world.

As I was falling, my life flashed before my eyes. I saw the opening of my nation, the first piece of paperwork I finished, and I saw the citizens of my nation smiling bright and radiant smiles. Those smiles always warmed my heart. I saw it as their way of saying "Thank You" to me. That's right! I can't give up now! My people need me! Comeon body! Make a miracle happen!

 ***Third Person POV***

 _'Who the heck is Hades?'_ Purple Heart thought as she turned to White Heart. Giving her a disapproving look, she said, "White Heart. What was with those words you said to Neo Heart? That was kinda harsh."

"She called me a bitch! No way I'm gonna take that lying down!" White Heart loudly proclaimed to Purple Heart. Anger evident in her voice.

"Still though...," Purple started as she looked down the ledge where they dropped Neo Heart. Regret forming in the pit of her stomach, "What we did was pretty evil. We've turned into the monsters we always slay."

"Hmm...," White Heart hummed, "You're right. We can't let our citizens know what we've done. This stays a secret! Between you and me!"

"Agreed." Purple Heart said while nodding.

* * *

Meanwhile with Neo Heart, she passed out and reverted to human before she even hit the ground. She was falling rather fast downwards. Below her was a little island in the middle of a gigantic sea. The island happened to be inhabited. Once she was in view of the other inhabitants, they immediately panicked because there was a person falling from the sky. She ended up crashing into a building and making a crater. Some close by inhabitants walked over to her with questioning gazes.

This is the story of the 5th goddess:

 **Neo Heart: The** **Fallen Goddess**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope everybody enjoyed this first chapter. If you didn't catch the name of her nation by the way, Neo Heart is the goddess of portable gaming. I actually did research on one of the first mobile games made, and that was "Snake". I plan to use some of the games as her sp moves, so look for those references. I also plan on doing a little research in portable gaming to find chapter topics.**

 **I also have a special plan for the Candidates, but I don't want to spoil anything.**

 **Anyway I'm really excited about this fic, so leave comments and suggestions so I can make the story better for you guys.**


	2. The Mysterious Girl

**NEVER FEAR! FOR I AM... whoops, wrong series.**

 **So, I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I had to revise it multiple times, and I was working on my other story. I do plan on releasing the next chapter sooner, so look forward to that.**

 **Oh BTW, I'm not going to be doing the POV's anymore. Everything will be in third person. The first chapter was a test of the new format, and I didn't really like it. Hope you can forgive me** **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Everybody emerged from their homes or stopped their activities as soon as they heard a loud crash that came from the town square. As residents rushed over, there was a mix of reactions. Some gasped out of surprise, others had confusion written all over their face, and then there were the few that had a hint of anger in their eyes.

What they saw was a girl in a crater. She looked to be in her late teens. She wore a green short-sleeved hoodie that had a picture of multi-colored blocks on it. She wore a pair of black gloves and a pair of matching jogging pants. For footwear, she wore a pair of green shoes with black bottoms. Her hair was formed into a ponytail with the assistance of a lime green scrunchie.

"Is that...a girl?" asked one of the residents, saying what most were thinking.

"No way!" a woman said, "She fell from the sky! She made this crash as well! no way she's _just_ a girl!" The woman got a few nods from others on the island.

"What should we do with her?" an older man asked, "She could be dangerous for all we know."

"We should take her in and care for her wounds," said a middle-aged woman that had on a coat with a red plus on it.

"Are you crazy?!" asked a bearded man in his late 20s, "We have no idea what she is! Like that woman said," he pointed to the woman from before, "She fell from the _sky_ and caused a lot of damage. Plus she looks fine, save for a few scratches. We have no idea what she is!"

At that, the man managed to get some of the residents to nod or hum in agreement, "Well how are we going to know if we don't help her?" countered the woman with the coat, "What if she was a sent down by the goddesses to help us?"

A few in the massive collection of people sighed at her claim, "Goddesses?" asked the same man with the beard, "They don't exist! They're just a story our ancestors used to tell us. Just listen to me Ms. Circrute! We should-"

While the adults were trying to figure out what to do, a young boy decided to go down the crater to figure out if the person was even still alive. When he got down to her, he put a hand on her chest to see if her heart was still beating.

*Thumpthump* *Thumpthump*

The boy sighed out of relief to know that the girl was okay. He wanted to know about her, and how she managed to pull off the coolest thing he's ever seen!

"Releyi! Come back up here. I don't want you to hurt yourself." the nurse said to him.

However, the boy, now known as Releyi, didn't listen. He just kept looking at the features of the girl in front of him. He then decided to poke her cheek. _'Soft'_ was the only thing the boy could think of to describe her skin.

He then felt some hands grab him. As he turned around, he realized he was being carried away from the unconscious girl, "Aunt Seria!" Releyi yelled to the middle-aged woman, "She's still alive! You've gotta help her!"

As the boy was pulled away from the crowd, the nurse made up her mind, "You're not stopping me Rox." She then gave the man that argued with her a hateful glare that made him flinch a little, "When I see someone hurt, I do what I can to help. And that girl," she pointed to our protagonist, "Needs my help!"

The man, known as Rox, grumbled a little at her response, "Fine. But let me know if anything happens. I don't want to lose our best medic."

"Understood." Seria said to the man. She then turned to the crowd that was still gathered around the crater, "Well? Can someone help this frail woman carry her next patient?"

* * *

"Citizens of Portabe!" Purple Heart announced to the camera broadcasting her all over the nation, "For those who may not know, I am Purple Heart, CPU of Planeptune. And my associate here," she motioned to White Heart, "Is White Heart, CPU of Lowee. We come to you baring news." All the residents of the nation were either watching their TVs or listening to their radios as the broadcast continued.

"We beat that sorry excuse of a CPU in battle!" White Heart yelled to the camera, "And because of that, you guys no longer have a goddess to worship! So we are making you an offer."

"You can either join one of our nations," the purple goddess started, "Or you can have no allegiance whatsoever."

"You people better come to my nation!" White Heart threatened.

"We plan on destroying this nation after all the current residents leave," Purple Heart said. This shocked all the Portabe citizens, "You will have 3 days to prepare yourselves. Once that time is up, we will do one check of the city before it gets destroyed. So please," she said, almost begging, "Make haste." The live feed ended.

* * *

 _Neo Heart opened her eyes, to find that she was in a dark room. In it, there was nothing except a TV that was on, and a girl watching it. When she got a closer look at the screen, she saw it was a video of her battling the 2 goddesses from her perspective._

 _The girl that was watching the TV was paleish tan with blond white hair. She wore a black dress with silver and red accents while a ribbon was tied around her wrist._

 _" **Sucks doesn't it,** " the little girl said, " **Losing to those 2 CPUs when they clearly cheated.** "_

 _Neo Heart decided to sit beside her, "Yeah. It was pretty unfair. Those 2 ganged up on me like I was a huge threat to them! Heck, **one** of them could probably beat me!" she said, pouring her emotions out to the unknown figure next to her._

 _The little girl turned to Neo Heart, " **Look, in any other dimension, you would've died from that fall. You're lucky I found you before you fell to the ground.** "_

 _The goddess was a little confused by what the other occupant of the room said, "Woah, wait a minute! You said dimension. You traveled to this dimension?"_

 _" **Yeah. I'm pretty sure I made it clear,** " the girl said with a little sass._

 _"Why did you come here?" the goddess asked._

 _" **Wow. No 'Thank you for saving my life' or anything.** " the girl gave a little scowl at the other person._

 _"S-Sorry! I was just taking in the fact I'm talking to an interdimensional being." The goddess's eyes sparkled, "How did you do it?! If I had that kind of te-"_

 _" **Hey! Don't nerd out on me! I didn't keep you alive for that!** " the girl said, stopping Neo Heart before she could go any further._ _The teen quieted down soon after, " **Finally. Now, like I said before I was interrupted, If you were to fall from that height, then you would've surely died. So you are alive because of me. Be grateful.** " She recieved a couple bows fron the goddess, which caused her to put on a smirk._

 _"Can I ask why you let me live?" at that, she got a weird look from the smaller female, "N-Not that I want to die or anything! I'm just curious if there was a catch to me cheating death."_

 _" **I'm getting to that!** " the little girl yelled at Neo Heart, which caused her to jump a little, " **So I do have a reason for keeping you around. You are going to take down the other CPUs.** "_

 _Neo Heart fell into a little sort of a depressed state, "But you saw what I did at my best. I didn't even hurt them."_

 _" **Stop being so depressed!** " the girl yelled again, causing the goddess to jump again, " **Geez. If I knew you would be like this, I would've turned a blind eye. And yes I did see your display. Which is why I'm going to help you.**_

 _"How?" Neo Heart questioned. This irritated the little girl._

 _" **Can you shutup and let me explain everything before you ask questions?!** " The girl exploded, causing the goddess to jump higher. She did however keep her mouth shut. " **Okay. Now I will help you by letting you use some of my power. It will power up your HDD so that you could maybe stand a chance against those goddesses.** "_

 _She then held her hand out to the goddess. A rune appeared underneath her as purple and black energy began to form in her hand. The energy then flew away from her hand, and it went over to Neo Heart. The energy then flew into her and then disappeared._ _" **There. Now you have Share energy, plus Dark energy running through you. You should be able to stand a decent chance with the CPUs.** "_

 _Neo Heart looked at her hands to see if anything changed. She didn't feel any different, "How long will it take for the energy to take effect?"_

 _" **Don't know,** " the girl responded, " **A week at most. Let me know when you get ready to fight the CPUs because I can't miss that! You'll figure out how to contact me once the energy takes effect.**_

 _"Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity for revenge!" Neo Heart said as she bowed multiple times, "It will not go to waste!"_

 _" **It better not.** " the girl then put her attention back to the screen. Suddenly, the room started getting brighter, " **Looks like your waking up. Don't tell anyone about me. I kinda want to make a dramatic entrance when I reveal myself.** "_

 _"Got it!" the goddess said as her body began to dissolve into colorful sparkles. After a few moments, she was gone._

 _" **She better make this interesting.** "_

* * *

"Huh?" Neo Heart groaned as she got up from her makeshift bed. She took a look of her surroundings, and found she was in a building. _'Huh. Someone must've found me after I fell from Celestia. I hope they're nice.'_

"Hey Aunt Seria!" shouted a boy with spiky hair said, "She woke up! Come over quick!"

Neo Heart took a look at the boy and mentally sighed, _'What is this, an anime?!'_

Not long after the boy yelled, a middle-aged woman wearing a coat with a cross on it appeared, "Oh thank goodness! You gave me quite a scare when you didn't wake up after I treated you."

 _'Guess I have that girl to thank for that,'_ Neo Heart thought. She then looked around the room again, "Umm...can you tell me what happened and how I got here."

"I can do that!" Releyi excitedly said as he put his hand up, "You came crashing to the ground like a meteor! You destroyed 2 buildings and made a giant hole in the center of town!"

The goddess immediately felt the guilt of her actions, but you couldn't tell from how she was blushing from embarrassment, "I'm so so-"

"You were so cool!" the boy continued, the enthusiasm never leaving his voice, "I never saw something that amazing!"

"I'm so sorry for causing so much daamge. I didn't mean to! I-I'll help fix the buildings!" Neo Heart said frantically; not wanting to get on the residents' bad side.

The woman was taken aback from her words, "W-Wow. I didn't expect you to want to fix the destruction you caused. Of course you can-" the goddess was immediately making her way to the door, "Wait a second! There's still a few things I want to ask you first!"

She returned to her spot on the bed and gave her full attention to Seria, "Okay. First off...what are you?"

"I am a g-" the goddess stopped herself. The recent events replayed themselves in her head, _"She really doesn't need to be a goddess." - "Pathetic! You're not even worthy of a nation!"- "_ _This world has no reason to harbour fake goddesses."_ Each of those sentences burned a hole through the girl as she was forced to remember them.

 _'I couldn't defend my nation. I couldn't defend my people. I really am a fake goddess aren't I?"_

 _" **Stop being so depressed!** " _those words came back to Neo Heart as she was falling down into the pit of despair. After hearing the words, she shook her head to dismiss the terrible thoughts from taking her over. _'That's right! I haven't lost yet! And I'll be getting a power up soon! I will save my nation! I don't care what those 2 say. I AM A GODDESS!'_

"Um..." the medic interrupted the girl's motivational speech. "Did you hear me when I asked my question?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Neo Heart rubbed the back of her head from embarrassment, "I'm CPU Neo Heart. Goddess of Portabe. But you can call me MG."

"MG?" the boy asked confused where the nickname came from.

"My human name is Moby Garner. But since that name is too long, I just let people call me MG." the goddess responded.

The older woman in the room stared at the goddess with wonder in her eyes, "YOU'RE REALLY A GODDESS?!" she exclaimed to her. The nephew and MG jumped at the sudden woman's exclamation.

"Y-Yes..." Moby answered, a little scared of the woman now.

"I have so many questions! Like, how do you get your power?! How were you made?! Where do you keep your powerful weapons?! And can I see your basilicom?!" Seria asked in a quick manner.

"Umm..." MG nervously said as she turned to the boy, hoping for an answer to her behavior.

Fortunately for her, she got one, "Sorry about that. My aunt really likes goddesses. She's never seen one, so she is excited to find that she has one in her home."

The goddess gave a light chuckle to that, "Well then, since you took care of me, I will be happy to answer your questions."

And questions she had.


	3. Island Tour

**Sorry for being late again. You have no idea how many times I revised this chapter.**

 **So school started recently. And it sucks! I have none of my friends in my classes! And I don't want to make the effort of making new friends!**

 **Anyway, I hope your school days are good.** **And if you don't go to school, hope your life is great. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Okay. Final question!" Seria said to her guest as she had her paper and pencil ready. Around her lay mountains of papers that had already been written on; each having a question for the goddess and an answer from her.

"Yayyy..." MG and Releyi said with little emotion. They were both lying on the house's floor with the top of their heads touching.

"That's the spirit!" the aunt said while trying to motivate them. _Key word TRY_ , "Now. You mentioned that you had a fight with the other 2 goddesses. Why do you guys fight?"

After hearing the question, the goddess got up from her position and gave a heavy sigh, "We fight for the title of true goddess. The one that rules over all the others. At first, I was all about getting the title. But...I came to a realization after I almost died from the others." Seria was very invested with the story she was telling. Even Releyi was showing signs of interest, "I said to myself, 'Why am I risking everything I've worked towards on something so insignificant as a title.' After that, I never intentionally wanted to fight them. I just worked on my nation and kept my citizens happy."

"Aww," Seria cooed, "Such a sweetheart. Putting your people before your selfish desires."

MG blushed at the woman's nice words, "T-Thanks."

"Is that everything Aunt Seria?" the boy asked in a lazy tone, "I don't think I can handle any more..."

"Yes Releyi, I'm done."

"YESS!" he exclaimed; full of energy. He then went up to MG and pulled on her pants leg, "MG, MG, MG! Let me show you around! I'll show you the best food spots!"

The goddess giggled at the boys enthusiasm, "Okay, Releyi. Lead the way!"

The aunt smiled at how her nephew and the celestial being were getting along, "Have fun you 2! Make sure you both are back before it gets dark!"

"We will," they both said in unison as they made their way out the door.

A couple moments of silence passed before the middle-aged woman spoke again, "Now...to tell the Superiors on who she is..." She then made her way out the door and started on her way to the Capital Building.

* * *

" This shall not stand!" screamed the Oracle of Portabe, "We cannot let them take us over! We are loyal to Lady Neo Heart!" She had gathered the whole nation together so she could speak to the citizens. Almost everyone was in front of her.

"But Miss Topaz," said one of the residents that was closer to the lady, "The other goddesses killed Lady Neo Heart. How can we be loyal to someone that's already dead?" The person made the crowd murmur after their statement.

"Let me ask you this!" Topaz countered, "Do you really want to be ruled under those devils that killed our goddess?"

"Well, no not rea-"

"Then we shall not listen to their demands. We can't betray her by seeking shelter with her murders!"

"Never said we should join them," the same person said, "I hate them now more than ever!" This got a few people to agree with the man, "But what's the point of following a dead person?"

"So that our Lady knows we still remember her, even if she is in the afterlife," Topaz said, "Our Lady helped all of us in our time of need. Whether it was something simple or extravagant, she always put her citizens first. She even gave up the title of True Goddess just to look after us. Now I ask you all, will you help our goddess?"

"I will!" shouted a man in the audience.

"Me too! Lady Neo Heart was so good to us! I want to repay the favor!" said a woman.

After those 2 initial voices spoke up, people from all over the gathering volunteered to avenge their goddess. The sight was enough to bring a single tear to the Oracle's stone-like face, _'Your people really do love you, my Lady.'_

Once practically everyone said they would finally help their goddess, Topaz decided to speak up, "Thank you so much for your selflessness everyone. Lady Neo Heart would be proud of you all. Me and the generals are going over the perfect plan to defeat those devils." At that, there was a huge uproar from the crowd.

"Are you crazy?"

"We can't fight divine beings!"

"We'd get killed!"

"Hold on citizens!" Topaz said, easing the people's nerves, "We're not going to declare war on them. In fact, we're mostly not going to attack. It'll be a stealth mission. I'll go into further detail tomorrow. You all are dismissed."

As the citizens were leaving the area, each one of them felt a sense of conviction. Their goddess had done so much for them. Doing simple tasks, or grand gestures, she always found time for them.

Now it was time to repay her.

* * *

"A goddess?" a man in a brownish red robe inquired as he quirked an eyebrow, "And you're sure about your finding?"

"Yes!" Seria answered immediately. In front of her were 3 people dressed in matching robes. In the center was an old man that had gray hair and a gray mustache. On his right was another man that was significantly younger than the other. He looked to be in his teens with his youthful face and his brown hair. Finally on the far left was a woman that had blond hair and gave an intimidating stare to the aunt. She payed her no mind though.

"Comeon..." the young Superior said in a smug voice, "Why would a goddess be here of all places instead of in her own nation?"

"This better not be a joke, lady," the woman said harshly, "We don't like to have our time wasted."

"I'm not joking, Superiors!" Seria said, "She really is a goddess. I asked her a lot of questions related to goddesses, and she answered each one!"

"How do you know she wasn't making it up?" The smug teen asked, "You've never even met a goddess. How can you take everything she said at face value?"

"Hold on, young one," The elderly man turned to him, "Let's at least investigate this. This would be quite the story to make up, so let's give her a chance." He then turned back to his visitor, "When you can, bring her here so we may speak with her."

"Thank you," the medic said to the 3 Superiors, "I shall have her here within the day!"

* * *

"Mmm!" MG moaned in delight as she chewed the food that was in her mouth, "This is delicious! What was it again?"

"A pumpkin cake," Releyi simply said as he ate his own slice of cake, "They only sell these cakes in Fall, so I make sure I get some."

"That's torture to sell these only one season!" the goddess then turned to the man that had given her the cake, "You should sell these all year!"

The man just nodded and quickly left the 2 to their dessert. The whole town was still shaken up after they witnessed a girl laying in a crater and still alive. And when they saw her walking around, it just further increased their fear of her.

Finishing her cake, MG let off a contempt sigh, "That was the best..."

Releyi also finished his slice, "Well. We've been to all the interesting parts of the island," he paused for a second because he then had an idea, "I have one more place to show you! Do you like fighting?"

The goddess was confused by his question, "I can go for a battle. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want to fight some monsters in a dungeon?"

* * *

"Where are those 2 at?" Seria asked herself as she looked around town for her nephew and the goddess, "They have to be somewhere around town!"

While people were walking past her, they couldn't help wondering who she was looking for, "Releyi said he was taking her to the best food places. And it is Fall... soo..." She then started on the direction to the cake seller.

* * *

"What am I looking at?" MG asked as she stared down a hole in the ground that was very dark. The hole could fit maybe 5 people going in at once. There was an old ladder that looked to lead to the lower floor.

"The entrance to the island's dungeon!" Releyi said enthusiastically.

"Is it safe for you to be here?" she questioned the child.

The question made him make a pout that MG found cute, "Hey! I'm a big boy! I can handle myself!"

"I wouldn't be a responsible goddess if I just let a child wande- Hey! Hold up!" the goddess called out to the boy that had already started his descent.

"Comeon MG! Keep up!" He teased to her.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she said as she followed the boy, "I don't want to be responsible for if you het hurt."

"Relax! Aunt Seria lets me come down here all the time!" the words fizzled all of MG's worries for the boy, but a new question plagued her mind.

 _'What aunt let's her nephew go into a dungeon?'_

The 2 were mostly silent as they made their way down the hole. MG noticed there was nothing special about the place so far. It just looked like someone dug a hole in the ground and called it a dungeon. Where she was from, the dungeons would have some crystals, or weird plants, or _anything_ _at all_.

When they finally made it to the bottom, Releyi made sure to announce it, "Welcome to our dungeon! We call it Landline!"

MG looked around the dungeon, and was met with stone bricks all around her. There were many holes with signs above them that led out of the area they were in. They had a dirt path in them instead of stone.

"Let me show you around!" Releyi then grabbed her arm and led her to one of the holes that had a red sign above it. "These signs tell how hard that way is. Red is easiest, then it's orange, then yellow, green, blue, purple, and black is the hardest."

 _'This must be where people get their metals and items from, on this island'_ the goddess thought as she looked down the line of holes. "How far have people gotten?"

Releyi then put a finger to his chin and scratched it, "I think...purple? I don't know."

"You go in the red one, right?"

"Yeah! I'm almost ready to go to orange though! I just need to get older!" the boy answered.

"What's keeping the monsters from coming out of the holes?" she questioned as she kept looking at the ominous hole with a black sign above it.

"There's this giant gate that keeps them in," he answered while grabbing MG's arm. "Comeon! Let's go!"

The goddess was getting ready to follow him, but she heard someone make a call that she always responded to.

"Help!"

Their bodies went tense once they heard that yell. They both turned to the yellow hole and sweatdropped. Someone was in danger in the tunnel.

With Releyi still holding on to MG, she pulled him into the yellow tunnel. "Where are you going?! We can't go down there!" he panicked.

"Someone needs our help! I can't just stand by and let it happen!" she answered in a serious voice that surprised him.

He then let go of her arm and started to run beside her, "Well you're going to need help getting there. I'm coming with you."

"Alright," MG said without any hesitation, "Just be careful."

They ran for a while down the hole and approached the gate Releyi said was there. It was a mix between metal and wood that reached to the ceiling of the tunnel. The goddess managed to open the door effortlessly and continue to the voice. She was met with 3 holes that looked pretty identical.

"Shoot! Where are they?" MG said as she looked at the holes.

"Help!"

"This way!" Releyi said to her from the right hole. She followed him into the hole and continued her pursuit to the voice. After a while, they finally found what they were looking for.

There was a man running in circles away from an animal that looked like a mix between a wolf and a bear. It was running on all 4 of its legs and was quickly catching up to him.

On the wall were 2 other people. One was a girl with purple hair, while the other was a boy with an eyepatch. They both looked pretty beaten up and there was blood in many places.

"Releyi! Make sure those 2 are okay, then take them to the way up! I'll help him." She then ran over to the hybrid creature without waiting for a response from the boy.

MG pulled out a little green cylinder that had a switch and a knob on it, _'I took the prototype!? Why didn't I bring my actual sword?! Better hope this doesn't break on me!_ She then pressed the switch and a hologram of a blade came out. It had a blue tint to it, _'Ok. If I remember right, Blue is the weakest and Red is the strongest.'_ While running to the beast, she turned the knob up so that the hologram had a yellowish-green color to it.

When the creature was coming around again (they were still going in a circle), MG thrusted her sword where she thought the beast would be. She guessed right and managed to put a scratch on its face. With the goddess having its attention, she screamed to the confused man, "Get out of here! I've got this!"

He wasted no time and ran back to his friends that were getting treated by Releyi. The growl of the monster drew her attention back to the problem at hand.

"Alright. Let's go." she said as she stared down the creature.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading the chapter. From now on, I plan on uploading a new chapter every Wednesday. That way you all can get your dose of goddess.**

 **Don't forget to review so you can tell me how I did! Have a good day everyone!**


	4. The 3 Adventurers

"What do you mean they aren't here?!" Seria yelled to the man that had served MG and Releyi cake earlier.

"They left a while ago," the man explained, "That boy said something about going to the dungeon, though."

The aunt was a little upset that the man didn't try to say anything to them, "And you just let a little kid go into the most dangerous part of the island without even batting an eye?!"

"Hey," he said while putting his hands up, "That ain't my life. I don't know what he do."

"You're useless," the lady grumbled as she left the vendor. She didn't want to think what would happen to her nephew down there. She was livid that he decided to go into the dungeon, even after she said not to go. That, as it turned out, was the perfect fuel for her to quicken her pace to the location.

 _'If those monsters don't kill you, then I will!'_ Seria thought angrily as she shoved people out of her way to the Landline.

* * *

The beast howled with great volume after taking a look at its new opponent. MG just got into a stance so she could prepare for whatever the monster had to offer.

The hybrid charged at her with all its legs moving at a quick pace. The goddess rolled to her left to dodge the frontal assault. The beast had trouble stopping as it skidded a little on the dirt underneath it.

It turned its head to look at the goddess again, and did the same thing it just did before. Seeing through this, MG was able to dodge almost effortlessly and managed to drag her hologram blade across part of its body. The beast let out a feral howl of pain as it took a minute to recover from the attack.

Seeing her opportunity, the goddess went to attack the creature again, but a paw with many claws stopped her advance. _'Crap! Those claws nearly got me!'_ She narrowly avoided being sliced into pieces by those long things.

Having somewhat recovered from the attack, the wolf-bear turned its beady eyes to its attacker. After it leaned its lesson, the beast decided to approach the hostile slowly, waiting for her to make the first attack.

"So you're waiting for me, huh? All right, I'll play along. Here I come!" MG said as she did what the monster did before and charged right at her opponent. The beast waited until she was in range for a swipe of its claws to kill her. Once she was close enough, the monster let out a quick howl as it cut through the air. It quickly fell back to gain more ground, but as it put its paws on the ground, the hybrid realized something.

All its claws on the paw it just swiped with were gone!

"I've gotta thank Eli for this when I get back. This sword is awesome!" MG excitedly said as she was standing next to claws almost as tall as her. Her sword had a red tint to it.

Everybody watching was taken aback at what they just saw. Even the creature flinched when it saw its claws on the other side of the area.

"Comeon, doggie. I'm not done yet..." the goddess said with an innocent smile that put fear into its opponent. It started to back away from the new threat, "I wanted to introduce you to someone after what you did to those people. His name is Hades, and I think you'll like him. You could even be his pet! How great does that sound?" The fact that she said all that with the same smile scared the monster to no end. It had no idea who Hades was, but it didn't want to find out!

It quickly bolted to the hole it came from, all the while wimpering loud enough for them to hear an echo. MG then turned to the companions and flashed them her friendly smile, "I think he won't bother you guys anymore."

The other 4 were still surprised that she was able to scare off a creature like that. And that blade! None of them have ever seen it before, but it was surely badass.

"That was so cool MG! you managed to scare off a yellow class creature without getting touched!" the boy rambled on as he approached the goddess.

The other 3 adventurers were just staring at the girl with a questioning look on their faces, "Um excuse me," said the man that was running around earlier, "But who are you, and where did you get that weapon from?"

"I want to know too," the man with the eye patch said, "I've never seen it here before."

The purple haired girl just stayed quiet and kept looking at her savior with admiration.

"Umm..." MG started, "My name is Moby Garner, but you can call me MG. I got this weapon from..." she didn't really want to reveal that she was a goddess just yet. She wanted to get comfortable with the people that live there before she dropped the bomb. So saying it was from her nation was definitely out of the question, "...The mainland! Where all the goddesses are at! Yeah..."

The group of 3 just stared at her with even more intensity. It was really starting make her nervous, "The mainland? They're that far advanced?" the running man asked himself.

"T-This is actually a prototype. I was testing it out before I got here." the goddess responded.

"Well what are you doing out here?" the eyepatched man asked, "You a hefty distance away from there."

"I was..." she was now internally panicking. The way things were going, she would have to tell them, but a plan was quickly made. She was going to say the most intelligent and most big-brained thing she would ever say in her whole life.

"...Just doin stuff."

"Ahh. Okay, that makes sense." The running man said to her as he nodded his head, "That would lead anyone to come here."

"True." the eyepatched man said his own imput, "I bet that's what our ancestors did in order to get here."

The purple haired girl just nodded vigorously. She seemed to had understood as well.

Releyi was just confused, "MG? Why didn't you tell them you were a go-" he couldn't finish because his mouth was swiftly covered by the goddess's hand.

"SO Releyi!" she said in a loud voice so as to trip the others off the 'goddess' topic, "You took lessons on healing from your aunt?"

After she released her hand from his mouth, she subtly zipped her lips so the boy would get the message and the others wouldn't see it. He understood and went along with MG's question, "Yeah. After I told her that I was coming to the dungeon, she wanted me to know healing magic."

"He did a great job by the way," the eye patch man said as he rubbed a deep cut that was now a scar on his arm, "Don't feel any pain at all. My name is N, by the way."

"That's a letter," she couldn't help but point out.

"It's also his name," the running man responded for N, "My name is Motora. Thanks for saving us."

"No problem." MG said, "Happy I got here in time."

The purple haired girl just nodded her head in agreement. She then pulled on N's sleeve to get his attention. When he noticed her, she then pointed to herself. N nodded as he got the message.

"And this is Amps," he said to MG, "She's mute, so that's why you haven't really heard from her. She's a real delight to have around."

Amps gave a wave and a little smile to the goddess. She did the same back, "Nice to meet you Amps. All of you."

The group then started on their way back to the entrance of the dungeon. They all talked with eachother along the way, Amps just wrote what she wanted to say down on some paper she had. MG and Releyi were really enjoying their company.

"So what were you guys even doing down here? Were you on a quest?" MG asked the group of adventurers.

"No. We were trying to find a special crystal that we need for a little project were doing." N responded.

"What is this project?" MG asked. Her and Releyi's interest was evident in the way she asked the question.

"We are trying to make a thought-to-voice device for Amps. We were checking the different caves to see if there was a mind crystal that was around." N then pulled out a piece of paper that had a picture of a crystal with some words next to it, "This document said that mind crystals are only found in yellow and above."

MG then took the paper from him to see what was on it for herself. The crystal appeared to be a very rare find, and the chance to find it increased with how hard of a tunnel you took. "How about this. I'll help you guys get the crystal for Amps."

"You don't have to do that! We'll be able to find it eventually!" Motora said.

"Like how you were getting chased around by that monster MG scared off?" Releyi said to him. The others laughed at the memory of him running around.

Motora grumbled before responding, "Okay then. I...guess you can join our party..."

"Awesome!" the goddess said as she gave the paper back to N. "Oh. Looks like we made it."

True to her word, the party had found themselves back at the little hub that was the entrance/exit. The group then began to climb up the ladder to the surface.

Unbeknownst to them, _someone_ forgot to close the gate to the yellow tunnel. One of the monsters noticed this, and decided to return to its alpha to tell it.

* * *

The bright light was blinding to the group as they exited the cave. Being in a semi dark cave for a while would tend to do that to anyone.

Once their eyes adjusted, they found themselves back on the islands surface. While the pair from earlier were thinking of where to go next, they couldn't help but hear a loud shout from their northwest.

"RELEYI!"

They both turned to the direction of the voice to see a _very_ pissed off Seria. Releyi froze on the spot, while MG flinched at the aunt's angry face.

The other 3 took notice of the middle-aged woman and immediately had sweat dropping. The woman walked right past the 3, much to their relief, and approached the other 2, "Would you care to explain yourselves?"

Releyi hid behind the taller woman and whispered to her, "help."

Despite the situation, the goddess talked in a calm voice, "Seria. What is the problem? We were just in the dungeon."

"That's the problem!" she shouted, which caused everyone around to jump a little, "I've never let him go down in that hole! What kind of aunt would I be if I let my only nephew, who is 9, go into a dungeon?!"

Now MG turned her back to look at a sweating Releyi, "You told me your aunt doesn't mind when you go in the dungeon!"

Seeing 2 older woman with upset faces was too much for the boy, so he took off in a mad sprint to anywhere but there.

"Get back here!" Seria yelled as she began to chase the boy again.

The adventurers that were quiet the whole time decided to speak up, now that the scary lady was gone, "So...will tomorrow midday work for you?"

"Sure," she simply said.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and have an awesome rest of your week!**


	5. The Wise, the Strict, and the Creep

_*In front of_ _the_ _Circrute household*_

"Where do you want me to go again?" MG asked the calm medic. She was standing next to a quivering Releyi with an annoyed look on her face.

"To the capital of the island. There, you will meet the Superiors. They wanted to see you," she responded, "It's the tallest building on the island; you can't miss it."

"Thanks Seria," she said before turning her attention to the little boy. She felt her heart tear a little bit at seeing him so distressed. "Hey Seria?"

"Yes?" the aunt replied.

"Would it be okay if Releyi comes to the dungeon, if I'm there?" she asked. The goddess regretted saying anything when she saw the woman's face change into a frown.

The aunt then gave a heavy sigh, "Considering you _are_ a goddess, and the fact that he was able to heal those adventurers, I guess it's okay." The other 2 were elated to hear the news. Releyi was happy because he finally had his aunt's permission, while MG was happy because she got to see the boy smile again.

"Now get going MG," Seria said while pushing the goddess in the right direction, "Tell them that something came up, so I can't show."

"Got it!" she replied with a thumbs up. The aunt then pulled the boy into the house and shut the door. With that, MG started her journey to the Superiors.

Whoever they were...

* * *

"So what do we have now?" Topaz said to the group around her. They were all important people in Neo Heart's army. A few were master strategists that gave the general the potential battle plans, the general was in charge of the soilders of the army, and then there was the weapons commissioner who designed the weapons for the army. They were all sitting at a table with the oracle at the head of it.

"Well," one of the strategists said, "We already said we weren't going to fight the goddesses directly, right?"

The woman nodded at his statement.

"Then how about this," he then pulled some papers from the binder that was in front of him. He pushed them over to Topaz for her to read, "We call it, Operation: Purification. The basics of it is that we have our citizens go to the different nations and act as spies for us. They get a comfortable position within the goddess's nation, and then get information on the weaknesses of their nation."

Another person then continued where the other left off, "Then once we have their weakness, we can exploit it and take them down. Our weapons commissioner," he then pointed to said man, "Will create a weapon that will deal with them."

Another of the strategists took over, "Then our general will lead the army, along with the weapon, to the nations and destroy them."

"And once their nations are destroyed," the general started, "We can pick them off easily. That should be the ultimate payback for our goddess!"

Once Topaz put the plan down in front of her, she turned to the people that were gathered there, "Well done strategists. This is a pretty solid plan. However, instead of using random citizens for the infiltration, we should use a mix of soilders and citizens. We can grab the most devoted people to do that. But have you decided on what we'd do with the other citizens?"

The group of strategists put on a nervous face that told the oracle everything, "Okay then. I will come up with something regarding the citizens that don't want to fight. In the meantime, think you can give me more details on this plan? The more the better."

"Yes ma'am!" they said almost at the same time.

"Good. Then you all are dismissed. You should pack up your things as well so we can be ready to leave when we have to." The men in the room then got up and left the room. Once they were all out, Topaz looked at the plan again. She chuckled a little bit at the name of the operation, "Purification, huh? Guess they're really taking my 'devils' thing seriously. But no time for that! I have to figure out what I'm going to do with the citizens." she said before she reached into her binder and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Now...where to begin..."

* * *

"Woah! Seria wasn't kidding when she said this was the tallest building. I can barely see the top of it!" MG said from the bottom of the building.

Without any hesitation, she opened the door to the home of the island's leaders. Taking a step inside, she could tell that the height of the building was just to show off, or was where the Superiors lived. The ceiling was maybe 1/4 of the building's height, which was still a considerable size. In front of her, she saw an old man, a boy around her physical age, and a woman that looked to take her job really seriously.

"Hello there, young one," the older man said in a welcoming voice, "What brings you here today."

 _'He seems nice.'_ MG thought to herself while looking at the man in the eyes, "I am Moby Garner, or MG. My friend Seria came in here earlier."

"You talking about the one that said she met a goddess?" the boy said in a smug voice, "She was kinda crazy, wasn't she?"

 _'He's annoying. Don't like him already,_ the goddess thought to herself. She then continued her conversation, "You would be right. I am that goddess."

That caught the older man's undivided attention as he turned to the woman, "Really now?"

The other girl behind the table grunted at her, " Like I told the lady, this better not be a joke. Else, you'll get into some serious trouble."

 _'So a stickler for the rules and intimidating, huh? Not that bad,'_ MG thought while she looked at the woman that was giving her a glare, "I assure you. I'm a goddess. I can prove it now if you'd like."

"By all means," the teen said from his spot, "Make our day."

MG gave the boy a glare that went unnoticed by all the Superiors. When she calmed herself, she reached into herself (metaphorically) and found the shares that she had. She grabbed hold of them and used them to activate her HDD form.

The Superiors were shocked to see the girl from earlier be engulfed in a pillar of light. When the pillar dissappeared, they were even more surprised to see a new woman standing in her place.

The woman looked to be in her mid 20s. She had on a black skintight suit that covered her whole torso and went off a little bit on her limbs. On the part that covered her limbs, there were green blocks that were stacked in some order. Instead of the shoes, she had on a pair of neon-green boots. She also wore a pair of black gloves. Her hair had changed to a neon-green and was slightly standing up. Instead of the scrunchie, she had more blocks that had a pair of twin tails that stood upwards. In her eyes were neon-green power symbols.

The Superiors were speachless at the form the teen took. The most speachless of all was the teen boy who had a blush on his face.

The goddess then activated her wings, which came out as black curves from her back. Inbetween the wings, was a neon-green circle.

"I am Neo Heart! Goddess of Portabe! Pleasure to make your acquaintance." she said in a more mature voice than before.

The older man was the first to recover from his shock, "S-So you really are a goddess. Amazing."

The strict girl just stared at the woman in surprise. That got a smirk to come out of the goddess.

The boy had a more...active reaction, "Neo Heart! Please marry me! I will shower you in wealth and delicious food!"

Neo Heart sent a death glare to the boy. Instead of backing off like she intended, he was more infatuated by her, "Hard to get I see. I will claim your heart in due time!"

Feeling completely unnerved by the boy, Neo Heart was engulfed into another pillar of light. When the light dispersed, MG stood in her place.

"Aww..." the boy said sadly, "You should be a goddess all the time!"

"Silence!" the older Superior said as he smacked the boy upside the head. He then returned his attention to the girl, "My apologies. He is still learning."

"That's..." she was gonna say that it was okay, but taking a look at the boy's pervertish face made her change her mind, "Can you keep him away from me?"

"Don't worry," the strict woman said while approaching the teen male. He cowered a little at her close proximity, "I'll deal with him."

The man coughed a little to get their attention. The 2 Superiors got away from each other and tried to look formal again, "So, MG. What brings you here to this island?"

"I was actually fighting 2 other goddesses. They both teamed up on me and I got launched to here." the goddess answered him.

"I see..." the man said with his index finger and thumb on his chin, "So how long do you think you'll be here for? I assume you would want to go back to your home."

"I'm not sure, sir," MG responded, "I don't know where I am on the map, I don't know how long my shares from my nation are going to last, and if I go back, I'll just be beaten again."

"Well then," the boy said again, "Why don't you stay here until you feel ready to go back? If you want, I could get you the best house."

"No thanks," she answered in a flat tone, "Some people have been generous enough to let me stay with them." That response got the boy's head to fall, much to her amusement and relief.

"Well then," the old man started, "For the time being, you are officially an island resident. Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," she said before turning around and heading for the door.

When she closed the door behind her, she was met with the cool breeze and warm sun that she had experienced earlier. It was a nice change from air of the mainland.

Taking a deep breath, she started on her way back to the home of Seria. She noticed that people still mostly avoided her, but the goddess didn't mind. She kinda expected it once she was told what happened.

"Hmm...what should I do in order to get stronger?" MG said to herself as she was walking, "I don't know when my shares from Portabe will leave me, so I have a limited amount of time to get more shares." She then looked around herself to all the people that were working. That triggered an idea to form.

"What if I could get the people here to put their faith in me? That way, I would still be able to go HDD." she then looked at her open palms in front of her, "I also have that dark energy going for me. I have no idea how to use it yet, but hopefully I will soon."

That's when she heard a loud crash from the other side of the island. The impact of whatever the object was made the ground vibrate a little bit. When MG turned to the direction of the noise, she saw somethimg that would've put fear in any goddess.

It was a monster invasion!

There were various types of monsters. Some were the wolf-bear hybrid she fought before, while others were medium sized cyclopes. There was even a moving crystal that shot tiny lasers from it's... _body?_ If you could call it that...

"Oh shoot! Where did they all come from?!" the goddess thought as she was helping a woman get back on her feet. "I've gotta get someone to help me!" She was about to go look for help, but the sound of a building being broken caused her to pause.

"Screw it! Gotta help these people!" She then ran towards the horde of monsters. When she finally made it to the place where they were all gathered at, she was able to count how many there were.

There, at the moment, were 10 of the cyclopes, 7 of the wolf-bears, 11 of the crystals, and a few miscellaneous monsters she didn't have time to categorize.

The teen summoned her weapon and prepared to fight the monsters, "I don't know how you all got out, but I will not let you destroy this island!" she said with conviction practically oozing from her words.

When a monster turned to look at her, they immediately walked up to her to try and intimidate her. Seeing this, she decided to use her skill to cut througthrough at least a few of them.

Turning the dial on her sword, until the hologram took on a red tint, she exclaimed, " **Snake Slash!** " Her blade released a green energy wave that effortlessly carved through the monster, cutting it in two. It immediately started to dematerialize and then it dissappeared from existence.

The same thing happened to 2 other monsters that were behind it. Most of the monsters turned their heads (some turned their bodies) to the new threat that had shown up. MG looked around herself, and saw them staring her down from all angles.

The goddess sweatdropped at the amount of evil creatures, "This...may be troublesome."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I kinda rushed this chapter because I've been so busy with my schoolwork. Sorry about that! But don't worry. I will attempt to make the next chapter flow better.**


	6. The Fallen Goddess

The first monster that attacked was one of those crystals. It shot a laser straight at the goddess. She sidestepped to the left and managed to dodge it. Next came a cyclops that tried to smash her. She barely had time to evade the strike that would've turned her into goo. Almost immediately after, she had to jump in the air to avoid a slash from the wolf-bear hybrid. While in the air, she did a spin to not get fried from the laser from another crystal.

Once MG was on the ground, a cyclops decided to try and attack her. Deciding to go on the offensive, she waited for the monster to slam its hand down. When it did, she stepped to the left and managed sliced the arm of the monster off. It writhed in pain as it clutched its missing limb. That gave the opportunity for the goddess to run up to it, and stick her sword in the monster's stomach.

She didn't have time to celebrate her kill, because 2 of the wolf-bears decided to rush her. The goddess barely missed the first set of claws that came her way. The second pair was so narrowly close to her, that she felt the wind from when they swiped.

MG backed away from the 2 predators so she could catch her breath a little, _'Darn. These monsters aren't making this easy. I could transform, but I'll use that as a last resort._ _Hopefully people will come to help me.'_ she thought while preparing another of her SP moves.

" **Tetral Burst!** " she exclaimed before a green glow started to come off of her. A few crystals decided to fire a laser at her, but she managed to dodge the shots. When she turned to look at the hybrids in front of her, she quickly cut through the air to make a box shape. When she was finished, she thrusted her blade forward, which caused the shape to travel to the enemies. When it hit, it cut cleanly through the targets, and continued on a few feet away from their bodies.

The monsters dissipated into data shortly after. The goddess was now panting after the attack. The monsters were slowly closing in, after seeing how tired the goddess was...

* * *

"Crap crap crap crap crap!" the form of Rox said as he fished around his armory for his weapon. "Where the hell is it?!"

His armory was pretty small compared to one you would find elsewhere. It consisted of a few blades, armors, all that stuff. But he wasn't looking for any of those weapons; he was looking for _his_ weapon.

"I better not have sold it by accident!" he panicked as he was still searching for his weapon. He cheched everywhere he would've put it at, but it wasn't in those spots.

He was about to say 'Screw it' and just grab a sword, but the rumbling sound of a toppling building encouraged him to keep searching, "I can't take just any blade. I need to bring my hammer."

* * *

"Woah, did you guys feel that?!" Motora said to his group of friends. They were currently sitting inside their house and were lazing around.

Key word _were_.

"How the heck could I not feel that?!" N said while putting on his lightweight armor he had just taken off, "We've gotta go and see what is going on."

Amps was already putting her boots back on as soon as she heard the tremble. She was shaking a little from the thought of what could've caused such a strong tremble. Once she had her boots on, she quickly grabbed her little staff and waited by the door for her friends to finish preparing.

* * *

 _'So that's another 5 taken out.'_ MG thought after she had used her blade to cut a monster in two. The goddess was now getting pretty worn out because she had to keep doing moves that would make an acrobatic jealous, in order to not get injured.

Another one of the lasers MG got so aquainted with, shot out of the tip of a crystal. The teen was slow in her reactions, and actually got hit on her leg.

"Ah!" she yelped after getting burned. She looked down to her injury and saw that it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

A laser from a crystal, again, got her, but on the arm this time. The shot wasn't that painful like the other one, but it still hurt.

She was then almost punched by one of the cyclopes. Instead of doing a crazy trick, all she did was twist her body around so she wouldn't get hit. However, when she turned around, she was swiftly hit from another one of the one-eyed monsters.

MG flew a little from the impact, but she quickly righted herself, and was back on her feet again. The monsters were closing up on her again, and this time, MG wasn't confident that she could evade all the attacks.

"Okay then...guess I have to go HDD anyway." she said to herself. She did the same thing she did before, and used her shares to get enveloped into a pillar of light. When she emerged, the monsters stopped their pursuit.

The goddess summoned her scythe that had a glowing blade, "So you monsters think you can just come here and destroy anything you want? That won't work while I'm around!"

Neo Heart then charged towarss the first monster she saw. She easily sliced through it, and caused it to turn into data. 2 more came her way, but she made quick work of them.

4 of them decided to try and attack her, but she just slashed her scythe in their direction and instantly killed them.

Some more decided to try and attack her, but they were nothing to the goddess.

After maybe 4 minutes, all the monsters were dead. They caused a fair bit of damage to the surrounding area, but it could be repaired in maybe a month.

"Well, that takes care of that," she said as she desummoned her weapon. She was about to transform back, when some kind of object was thrown at her. She easily caught the object before it made impact, and inspected it. It looked to be a brick.

"Eh?" she questioned as she turned to the direction the object came from. It was a

boy with an eyepatch over his eye.

"Damn! She caught it. Let's go guys!" N said as he, Motora, and Amps came out of their hiding places.

Neo Heart just stared at the people that came her way. She was about to question why he did that, but then the pieces came together as she saw them get together, _'They've never met Neo Heart! And since I got rid of all the monsters, they think I did it!'_

"Comeon Motora! Let's get her!" N shouted to his teammate.

"Right!" he yelled back as he and his companion charged towards the goddess.

"Um, I think there is a mi-Woah!" the goddess started, but was interrupted by a katana swipe from Motora. She dodged it, of course, but it was still surprising to see.

"You'll pay for what you did to our town!" N said as he tried to punch her with his metal gauntlets. She dodged that as well.

"Hold on!" she tried to explain, but was again cut off by a weapon trying to hit her. Neo Heart just sighed once she realized she couldn't talk to them, _'Guess I'll just leave now and clean this all up later.'_

She went to activate her wings, but a hammer came down hard on her back. The goddess grunted from the attack, and was launched into a building.

"Rox?!" the 3 adventurers said in shock upon seeing him.

"Yeah it's me. Stay focused though! I don't think I got her completely." True to his word, Neo Heart emerged from a pile of rubble that had fallen on her.

A rune started to appear under Amps as she moved her lips. Nothing came out of her mouth, but she seemed to be chanting a spell.

When the goddess was about to try and fly off again, she found she was stuck in the spot she was in. She couldn't move one bit.

"Let's pour on the hurt!" Motora yelled as he and the other men approached the goddess. They each took turns attacking her; N would punch her with his metal fists, Motora would slash her body, and Rox would slam his hammer on her.

Neo Heart blacked out for a second while she was getting continuously hit _, 'Crap! They're getting me! I need to think of something!'_ She was pretty stuck since she couldn't move at all.

"We almost have her! Don't let up!" Rox yelled as he swung his hammer on her again.

 _'This is stupid! Me, a goddess, is getting handled by a group of humans! I really am a bad goddess aren't I?'_ Neo asked herself. Then something happened to her...

Her vision started to alter. Instead of Rox trying to attack her, she saw him morph into White Heart with her hammer. Instead of Motora slashing her with his katana, she saw him turn into Purple Heart with her own dark weapon.

"Pathetic! You're not even worthy of a nation if you don't have the strength to protect it!" the fake White Heart said. Instead of getting Neo Heart to feel sorry for herself, she started to get angry.

"Does your nation mean so little that you've given up trying to protect it?" she heard the fake Purple Heart say to her as she slashed her sword on her immobile form. The green goddess was starting to lose her composed demeanor after having to deal with those verbal attacks again.

"This world has no reason to harbour fake goddesses." both the goddess said as they continued to wail on her. Those words were the thing that finally triggered her anger.

"Oh yeah?" she said in a low voice with a dark look in her eyes, "Then let me show that there is no fake goddess here..."

* * *

Meanwhile with the humans, they were still attacking the girl with everything they had. Amps continued to keep her from moving with her spell, while the boys continued to use their weapons.

"How is she still awake?!" N said as he kept the barrage on. He wasn't the only one surprised to see the goddess conscious.

"I don't know, but we've got to finish her! Everyone, step back!" Rox shouted to the others. N and Motora both gave the man some room to do his attack.

"Time I end this!" he said as he held his hammer close to his head. A yellow glow soon emitted off of him as he charged his SP move. After a couple seconds, he gripped his hammer tightly, and swung it towards Neo Heart's head.

" **Quake Crack!** " he yelled as he performed his attack.

The way he swung his hammer made dust from the ground fly, causing the goddess's face to be completely covered in dust.

"Did he get him?" Motora asked his friends. Amps just shrugged as her response.

N was looking at the attack Rox did with a little admiration in his eye, _'That was so cool! Maybe he'll teach me how to do that if I ask him?'_ He was about to go over and congratulate the man on his epic skill, but he was stopped with a sight that shocked him.

He wasn't the only one that was surprised, as the other 2 were questioning what happened.

The most shocked of all was Rox.

When the dust cleared, Neo Heart was still in her spot, but a single hand was on the man's hammer. It seemed to have stopped the motion of it all together.

When the goddess looked up at the man, she gave a sadistic smile that terrified him to no end, "Well...That was pretty strong. Think you can do it again?"

Rox was trying to retrieve his hammer from her iron grip as she talked, "Let go of my weapon, and I'll be able to make sure my hit connects!"

"Okay," Neo Heart said to him. She then gripped the hammer so hard that it actually shattered from the amount of force she put into it. "You never specified if you wanted it in one piece."

Rox jumped away from the mad girl and joined his other teammates.

The girl started to have purple and black lightning coming off her form. She took a minute to look at her hands to investigate it. After seeing the lightning, she couldn't help but smile to herself, "So this is the power that little girl told me about. I feel amazing!"

"Amps. Restrain her again!" Motora said to his friend. She nodded and started to mouth the words to the incantation again. Once she was finished, she set Neo Heart to her position. Amps then nodded to give the others the 'ok' to attack.

"Let's go then!" N shouted as he ran up to his target again. The lightening was still flowing around the goddess as he approached her. When he went to punch her, she stepped to the side, and the attack was completely dodged.

"Gotta be quicker than that!" she exclaimed before she thrusted her knee into his abdomen hard. Saliva came out of his mouth as he was sent flying into a building.

"N!" both men shouted as they now went to attack the goddess. Neo Heart just put her fists up to get ready to fight.

The first thing that came was a sword slash, but she was easily able to evade the strike. To make matters worse, she stepped on the blade to break it. Motora quickly traded his position so that Rox could attempt to attack.

He tried to punch her, but she dodged to the left. Rox expected this, so he did a little spin and tried to kick her on the side.

With her enhanced speed, Neo Heart managed to duck underneath the attack. "Comeon Rocks. You can do better than that."

"It's Rox!" he shouted as he traded places yet again with Motora.

His turn was short lived, as he was sent flying from Neo Heart's punch. He crashed into Amps, who still had the spell going.

Once the spell broke, Neo Heart was able to go supersonic with her speed. "Awesome! Too bad I'm not going to be able to use it though..." she finished that with a sad tone to her voice.

Rox, being the only one standing, was shaking in his boots a little at the prescence of the divine being, "W-What are you?"

"Hmm..." she thought a little as she put a some fingers to her mouth, "I'm a goddess, but I was defeated in a battle with the other goddesses. Just call me, **Neo Heart, The Fallen Goddess**."

She then activated her wings and flew away from the sight of the battle. Rox looked up to her retreating form.

He then gripped his fists tightly, and had an angry look on her face, "Neo Heart. I will have vengence for what you did today. That's a promise..."

* * *

 **You have made it to the end of the chapter. Congrats!**

 **Next chapter will be the aftermath of this crazy battle between human and goddess** **.**

 **Also, If you guys have any suggestions for Dark Neo Heart's new SP moves, I would greatly appreciate it if you would share those ideas.**


	7. That Secret didn't last long

**So** **let's see...Scene 7, take 3. Sounds about right**

 **I want to thank Alex for that new SP move! I might change the name of it to go with the whole 'Mobile Gaming CPU' thing, but I thank you!**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

CPU Purple Heart was sitting in the office of her Basilicom. She was currently in her human form, and was looking over some documents that were sent her way. It appeared to be about installing a new building into her nation.

The goddess sighed as she looked at her papers, "Man. This is pretty boring. I want to fight something already." She sluggishly picked up her stamp, that had a chibi version of her face on it, and stamped the document in the purple ink.

She moved the paper to her 'out' pile, and turned back to look at the massive amount of papers in front of her, "Maybe I can call White Heart and see if she wants to fight." She slowly picked up her phone that was on the table, and called the other goddess.

* * *

CPU White Heart was in her human form, and was typing furiously on the computer. She didn't take her eyes off the screen as she pushed in each key.

"I have to finish before I hit my deadline." she said to herself as she continued to type. She almost didn't register the phone ringing until she paused to crack her knuckles.

She looked at the caller ID curiously, "Who could this be?" She answered it, and put it up to her ear, "Hello?"

"WHITE HEART!" the purple CPU yelled from the other side. She was so loud, that White Heart had to move the phone away from her head, "I'm so glad you picked up! I've been bored for ages! Do you want to fight or something?"

The white goddess was both surprised and upset with the purple girl, "How did you get this number?"

"Oh, I have a sp-I MEAN THAT'S CLASSIFIED!" Purple Heart caught herself before she could finish.

 _'Guess I have to get rid of a spy later,'_ White Heart thought. It was going to be so frustrating trying to find out who they were and it was going to take away so much of her precious time, "Whatever. So what did you want again?"

"Oh! We should fight!"

The brunette paused a little bit so she could process the Goddess's request, "So let me get this straight. You wasted my time, asking me to fight?"

"Yep."

"All because you're bored."

"Yep. Yep."

"And I will fight to kill you. You know that, right?"

"Yep, Yep, Nep."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm hanging up now."

"But wait Whi-" she didn't get the chance to finish before White Heart hung up.

The goddess put the phone back and pinched the top of her nose out of frustration, "Why didn't I choose that newbie over her?"

She was about to get back to writing, but her door abruptly opened. The goddess jumped a little from just the sound alone. When the person walked in, they bowed to their goddess before speaking, "Lady White Heart! I bring terrible news!"

"What is it?" the CPU asked the soilder.

"It seems a new nation has formed!" he responded.

Instead of jumping up in shock, like she did when Portabe was announced, she mearly just slouched back in her chair and sighed heavily, "So we get rid of one. Now another shows up, not even a week afterwards. What's the nation called?"

The soilder looked at the paper some more, before he could give a response, "It seems it is named Lastation, my lady."

* * *

Neo Heart flew away from the battlefield so she could get the opportunity to transform back. She was pretty tired after fighting both the monsters and humans, so getting out of HDD was the best thing she could do.

After a while, she managed to find a seemingly uninhabited part of the island. She quickly touched down to the ground, and summoned the pillar of light. When she emerged, MG fell to her hands and knees, breathing heavily.

Nearby there was a solitary tree that she crawled to. The goddess then put her back against the tree so she could get her breathing under control.

After about a minute, she was back to her steady breaths, "Well...crap. I hurt some of the people here while I was using my dark powers."

She then looked to her gloved hand, "I'll definitely need to get it under control, or else I might hurt more people here."

She looked towards the broken town with a look of determination on her face, "I'll also fix that building I broke with N." She then gave out a mighty yawn, "But first. I'll take a little nap..." she then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _MG found herself in the dark room again, only this time, the little girl wasn't there. The T.V was playing again, and it seemed to be playing the fight Neo Heart just had with the humans._

 _There were many times the goddess wanted to cringe at the sights she saw. One of them was when the humans held her in place and caused her to almost go unconscious._

 _Her fists clenched in anger as she looked at the playback, "Why am I always so weak!?"_

 _Then the video started to play the part where she unlocked her dark powers. She decimated the humans after that. The goddess smiled at that; not because her new friends were getting beaten senseless, but because she was finally making progress to getting her revenge._

 _"Still though," MG said to herself while she placed a hand on her chin, "I don't think I should go back just yet. If I had to use my dark powers to defeat some humans, then I am surely too weak. I need to get more shares, and practice my dark powers."_

 _The goddess started to pace around the dark room, trying to come up with a solution to her problems, "Wait! What if I help the people of this island? They would accept the human me, for sure, but what about my HDD? Could shares work like that?"_

 _She then thought about the problem some more, "So wait. I would be using these people for my own gain instead of just helping them. Is that right?" She contemplated this question for all of 10 secoonds before she came up with an answer, "I think it's fine. I doubt they would mind."_

 _She then gave off a little smile that turned a little sadistic,_ _while her dark energy was surrounding her._

* * *

The sounds of metal clanking together could be heard coming from every direction. Rox looked around him, and saw the other adventurers with their armor on, and their swords ready.

They were about to run in, swords shimmering, but they stopped when they noticed the battlefield.

"What happened?" one of the adventurers couldn't help but ask.

"We got pummeled! That's what happened!" Rox yelled before he went over to Motora and Amps. He helped them up, and then turned his attention back to the 7, or so, people, "What took you so long?!"

"We apologize," another one of the adventurers said from the group, "But when we saw that girl transform, and how easily she took out the monsters, we didn't think we were really needed."

"Wait a minute." Motora said, "What girl transformed?"

"It was a girl with a green hoodie and a black ponytail. She was carrying some type of sword that changed colors." he responded.

"That girl!" Rox grumbled, remembering what happened earlier that day, "I told Ms. Circrute that she couldn't be trusted!"

"MG?" Motora asked himself while remembering what happened a few hours ago, "But she helped me when I would've died. I don't understand."

"I see what she wants!" Rox exclaimed angrily, "She wants to get rid of us! Get all comfortable with us, and then Bam! Take us out!"

"But Rox," Motora said, trying to calm him down, "She saved my life, and she apparently stopped some monsters. They must've been the actual threat. Then we...kinda attacked her. I think the blame is on us..."

The man took a moment to ponder what the boy was saying, "...You words do hold some truth. She was only defending herself from us..."

"We just need to get the whole story from her," the voice of N said. Everybody turned to his direction to see him having an arm for support around Amps.

"N!" Motora called out as he ran to his friend, "Are you okay?"

"I was launched through a building. What do you think," he deadpanned to his friend.

"Let's get you to Ms. Circrute," Rox said as he took the boy from Amps. The 4 of them then made their way to the nurse's house.

Meanwhile, the adventurers were looking at the destruction the monsters caused. Most of them resigned themselves to the fate that awaited them, "This cleaning job is going to suck."


	8. Not a chapter, but an update! (sorry)

**Happy New Years To All! We are finally in 2019! Hopefully this year is going to be better than last year.** **Now I know I haven't updated in a while. And that is because I've been busy with school and such, plus the fact that I can never keep my attention on one thing and have to make more stories.** **But just to be clear, THIS STORY ISN'T DEAD! I just haven't gotten around to making any new chapters as described above. But fear not! I will definitely bring you more chapters this year!** **Now here's to the new year!**


End file.
